Fame and Fortune
by Linyang
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki, a seemingly normal teenager living in the so-called wealthy city of Tokyo. But this situation says otherwise. Her father suddenly abandoned her family and left them with a huge debt. Misaki works hard to earn just enough money in place of her frail mother. But that all changed when the opportunity hit her at the most unexpected time. What kind?
1. Chapter 1

Hi faithful fanfic readers! I'm a new author, so don't expect much...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maid-sama or anything related to it at all. All I own is this storyline. I hope I did this disclaimer correctly...

Chapter one: Opportunity

* * *

When you picture the big city of Tokyo, what do you automatically think of? You would think of big city lights, good food, and for some people, manga and anime. But sometimes you associate big cities with posh lifestyles. This is not always necessarily true.

A hardworking, determined, and rules Seika High with an iron fist with the gorgeous school prince as her side-kick. Ayuzawa Misaki, a seemingly normal teenager.

Despite living in the so called wealthy town of Tokyo, her family, consisting of her frail mother and younger sister, was devastated when her father suddenly left, leaving the family with a humongous amount of debt.

To protect her family, Misaki took on a job not befitting of a demonic student body president, a job that only her boyfriend Usui (the said school prince and perverted alien from planet pheromones), her family, her childhood friend, and loyal customers know about, a waitress at a maid café. But all of a sudden, the family's money problems were solved.

* * *

"Usui! A Café latte and a berry parfait! Make it quick!" Misaki yelled to the chef of Maid Latte, clad in a black and white maid outfit as her uniform.

"What's the magic word, Misa-chan. You shouldn't be talking that way to your _boyfriend_," he replied with a smirk. Even though she couldn't see him through the curtain blocking the kitchen from the floor, she knew what kind of disgusting face he was wearing.

"JUST MAKE IT QUICK PERVERT!" she could feel her face burning up as all of the customers turned to see what the commotion was. She stomped into the kitchen, with her face still red.

"Order up, Misa-chan," he leaned across the counter with his hand on his cheek and elbow supporting his head, to see what kind of expressions she would make.

"Don't call me that," she quickly grabbed the food off the counter while not missing the chance to karate-chop his head. She spun around and sauntered out the kitchen, but still close enough to hear him chuckle.

* * *

"Here is your café latte and berry parfait, master. Will there be anything else?" she smiled awkwardly as the rare businessman customer studied her figure.

"Have you ever thought about becoming a model?" he nonchalantly asked while sipping his latte.

* * *

Misaki sat at her desk with a towel around her neck and pulled out a business card out of her coat pocket.

"Hideyoshi Reader Models…Hideyoshi Yuuto…Hideyoshi? Suzuna! Do you know a Hideyoshi Yuuto?" she called to her younger sister.

"Oh, isn't he that guy from my magazine? Reader models from his agency usually become professionals and earn a lot of money," she replied with her monotone voice, "Why do you have his card, onee-chan?"

"Oh…it's nothing," she said nervously and quickly stuffed the card into her school uniform pocket.

* * *

At the end of school the next day, as usual, Misaki's desk was embedded in mountains of paperwork, of course, as the infamous president of Seika High, she worked at an inhuman rate.

"Still working Prez?" A familiar voice whispered into her ear.

"AHHH! Usui! What are you still doing here!?" she screamed with her back against the desk. Somehow the business card fell out of her pocket and landed onto her lap. Being a perverted alien, Usui spotted it immediately and picked it up.

"What is this Prez," his eyes carefully scanned the paper.

"Oh, the other day, one of the customers at the café gave me that, I think he was recruiting me…but I think I'll decline his offer, I think it's too much to be a reader model…and I still have to go home and take care of mom and Suzuna…plus I have school. Wouldn't it be weird if the school president was always absent? Don't you think?" she laughed nervously as she felt Usui's serious mode on.

"Ayuzawa," he called as his attention switched from the card to her.

"Y-yes," her face burned up once again as his face was inches away from her.

"Ayuzawa, Ayuzawa, Ayuzawa.." she heard him call her name over and over again as the scene faded away…

* * *

"USUI!" she woke up with a start. _Why is there a blanket around my shoulders?_ She reached across her desk and picked up her alarm clock

_4:30…I've been studying all night again. _She thought to herself, while walking to her bed from her desk.

_Why is there a big bump on my bed…_

She lifted up the covers and had to cover her mouth in order to not wake up her sleeping family.

_USUI!? WHAT IS THIS ALIEN DOING IN MY HOUSE!? _ She suddenly felt the strong urge to rip her hair out.

"Oh, Ayuzawa, you're finally awake." He said groggily while rubbing his eyes.

"The question is, why are you in my house?" she tried her best to yell-whisper.

"You're window was open," he said pointing to the open window. She smacked her forehead.  
"But why did you come into my house in the first place,"

"While I was taking a walk around the neighborhood this piece of paper flew out of your window. I went in to give it back," she snatched the business card out of his hand, hoping he didn't read it.

"Now that you gave it back, can you get out, please?" she sighed while wondering why in the world he was taking a walk in the middle of the night, and in a neighborhood far away from his apartment complex.

"LALALALALALA! MINAKO! SUZUNA! WAKE U-"he was cut off by Misaki's hand on his mouth.

"Fine, fine, you can stay. Just get out in the morning. I'll sleep on the floor." She went to get a futon but was stopped when a pair of hands snuck around her waist and pulled her onto the bed, facing the person.

"What are you doing pervert?" she yell-whispered, squirming around trying to get out of his hold, but was stopped when his lips captured hers. It was a chaste kiss, but enough to get Misaki to stop. She turned around, her back facing him with her hands on his.

Thank you for reading my first fic! I'm really grateful to the one person that will probably fav my fanfic, and the people that even thought about reading this. I'm sorry about all the grammar errors if you spot any, because I was in quite a rush to finish this. I usually don't have the motivation to write, and this one day I had an exceptionally strong one. And sorry about the small kiss…I really can't write those kinds of things...OH and the sections...sorry if they don't show up, if it gets confusing, or if they're too short. Thank you again! If this goes well I'll write more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Decision

* * *

**MISAKI POV**

I suddenly woke up by the irritating sound of my alarm clock.

_Shut up..._ I tried to grab my alarm clock, but eventually smacked it onto the floor. When I got up to pick it up, I caught a glimpse of the time. I immediately shot out of bed, grabbed my uniform and ran to the bathroom frantically.

**NORMAL POV**

Meanwhile, the forgotten boyfriend of Ayuzawa was happily making a gourmet breakfast for his lovely girlfriend.

"Wow brother-in-law, Misaki would be so lucky to have you in the future," Suzuna beamed at his professional-like techniques, but of course still in her usual monotone voice.

Minako laughed, "She would've burned down your apartment,"

"You mean house?" Suzuna chimed in

"Or a mansion!" Minako and Suzuna both sighed dreamily at the thought of Misaki getting married off to Usui.

Usui also chuckled at the thought.

**MISAKI POV**

_What's all the chatter? _I thought, while hectically putting on my uniform. I ran down the stairs in a matter of milliseconds and headed out the door,

"Bye Mom, Suzuna-" I managed to say but then backtracked.

_Why is Suzuna still here? Shouldn't she be heading to school too? And what is that...smell? This cooking somehow smells familiar..._

"USUI!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? MOM? WHY ARE YOU SO CALM?"

**NORMAL POV**

"Oh Onee-chan, why're you in such a rush, its only seven," Suzuna remarked.

"Ah yes, yes, sit down and have some breakfast! Son-in-law made it! He's so professional...if only we could eat this everyday..." Minako sighed again.

"Son-in-law..." Misaki was at her limit now, "USUI ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"When I was leaving, I wanted to make breakfast for my lovely maid, but Minako and Suzuna came downstairs and joined me," he said nonchalantly, "Oh and I also wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend's face in the morning and soon as possible, so I reset your alarm clock time, and stole this from you again," he said while holding up the business card once again.

Curious to see what it was, Minako asked to see it.

"Oh my god Misaki! I never knew that you wanted to be a model!" she beamed at the sight of the card, "If you were to take this job, it would solve all our money problems," Minako started to fantasize again, "My own daughter, becoming a world-renowned model,"

"A-aren't you going a little overboard mom? I didn't want to be a model, a customer at Maid Latte recruited me...I was going to go by the office today and decline his offer anyways, " Misaki said, embarrassed.

"Oh, well if that's what you want..." Minako slightly disappointed began to poke at her eggs and sausage around her plate, and gently sipped her strawberry smoothie.

Feeling guilty, Misaki took the farthest seat from her mom, which was coincidentally next to Usui.

She came out of her thoughts when she felt a warm hand on top of hers under the table. She looked up and saw Usui's smiling, reassuring face. He seemed to want to say, "Don't worry, whatever you choose, I'll be by your side."

She quickly turned away with her face on fire, "Stupid Usui,"

"You're so sly, Ayuzawa,"

* * *

After school, and all her student council duties were finished, she made her way to the modeling agency. On her way to the company, her mind was filled with occupied by one question, a question that could possibly change not only her own life, but those around her.

_Am I making the right choice?_

__If she were to decline the offer, her life would go on as always, working at the cafe, being the school president, attending school normally, taking care of her family, and the debt that her father left her family with would still exist.

But if she took on the job, her whole life would change. She wouldn't have much time to work at the cafe, I wouldn't have time to be the school president or attend school, my family wouldn't have me to take care of them, and most of all, the debt that has been living with her family for ages, not being able to be repaid, _would_ be paid.

Soon enough, without knowing, she arrived at the building that held the famous modeling agency, Hideyoshi.

Nervous, she went inside the building. It was clean and stylish. Glass doors, wide open space, sparkling chandeliers, marble floors, everything looked like a million dollars. Not matching with her school uniform and school bag that was won when Suzuna entered one of her raffles.

Not knowing what to do or where to go, she walked up to the front desk in the middle of the humongous room.

"U-um, do you know where "Hideyoshi Reader Models" is?" she showed the business card to the two receptionists, that _also_ looked like a million dollars.

"It's the whole seventh floor," one of the ladies answered, dumbfounded, while pointing to the elevator to the right of them.

"Oh, thank you," and she headed to the elevators, but due to her superhuman-like powers, she heard the receptionists gossiping:

"What is she doing at Hideyoshi? She doesn't look like model material, she's...plain," the first lady said, disgusted, pointing her well-manicured nail at Misaki, " Look at us, we're _much_ better looking than _that _wench, and we only got jobs as receptionists,"

"I don't know, maybe she got Mr. Hideyoshi mad and was ordered to beg for forgiveness, or maybe she got a job as a janitor" the two of them stared at Misaki, while laughing their heads off.

_I'll get them later_ Misaki thought as she entered the elevator, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

Once she got off the elevator, she was pulled back in by a man, that seemed familiar...

"Great, you're here, now we have to get to a photo shoot, then we have to come back here to discuss you're career..." the man said and pushed the button on the elevator that brings you to the 21st floor.

"Wait,wait,wait...who are you?"

"Oh, forgive me, I'm Hideyoshi Yuuto, nice to meet you," he extended his hand towards Misaki, and she timidly reached for it.

"Ayuzawa Misaki..." she said as he shook her hand hard and went back to ranting.

"So after we finish the photo shoot-"

"Wait, what photo shoot," she says

"You came here to accept right? So I booked you a job and I also got you a manager, you'll meet her when we get there,"

_This is getting confusing by the second_

"But I came to _decline _your offer..." she said carefully. He looked confused for a moment and started to laugh.

"That's a good one, Misaki! No one declines an offer by Hideyoshi," he says, a little _too_ self absorbed for Misaki's liking.

"But it's true," she remarked, he stopped talking for awhile, but immediately went on with his narcissism

"Well, it's too late now, we're going to be late," the elevator finally arrived at the shooting site. People looked extremely busy getting ready for the magazine shoot. The whole time she wondered what a plain person like her was doing in this place.

"Just try it out, you might like it. After we finish, tell me your final answer,"

* * *

As Misaki stepped out of the elevator, a tall, mature-looking woman approached her.

"Finally! The stylists were waiting, let's go-Oh pardon me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Michi Masami, your new manager. Pleased to meet you," and then she pulled her by the back of her school uniform collar towards what seemed like the dressing room.

Along the way, Misaki heard more gossip: "How did _she _get here?" "She's plain, and normal," "She wore her school uniform to a photo shoot!" "Is that a Seika High uniform? The high school with the demon President?"

Misaki wanted so badly to explode, but she was in a workplace. And _if_ (only if) she becomes a model for real, it would be bad for her image.

_What am I thinking?! I'm not _really_ going to accept his offer...right? _

"Ok, so you're going to get all changed and made-up, then when it's your turn, you're going to go up there to the site with the black with glittery purple curtains and introduce yourself. We chose the nicer photographer for you because you're a newbie, but don't mess up. After that, just try to follow the photographer's instructions and do your best. When you're done go back to the seventh floor. If you need anything, just ask your stylists, okay?" she smiled sweetly, patted Misaki's head, and then walked out of the room.

**MISAKI POV**

Immediately the two stylists started working. They stripped me down until I was left with my bra and panties. One of the stylists giggled (I think she was around 20 years old?) , "Polka dots," my face immediately went red, but they continued with their styling.

At the end, I was wearing a white cami that stopped right above my "cleavage" with a black knit cardigan, a black pleated skirt that went right above my knees, thin gray leggings, and brown high heeled boots that went below my knees, completed with a wide, but thin, gray muffler.

After, they quickly brushed down my hair and curled it into one big curl that started out wide, then became thinner along the length of my hair, and put it to the side. They used the hair straightener to curl my bangs inward.

They sat me down at the makeup counter and walked me through the layers of makeup they applied to my face, they said that I needed to know how to do it so when I'm outside of the company, paparazzi don't see me with an un-made-up face. It went something like this:

"Apply a thin layer of foundation to cover your blemishes, then outline your upper eye lid with a black liquid eye liner, apply a little sparkly purple eye shadow above the eye liner, use a thin layer of dull pink lipstick then put on a layer of the same color lip gloss on top. That's about it. You can use different colors if you want a different feeling. This time we're going with the light, cutesy but a sexy feeling, so we're using darker colors for you eyes," they went on and on with their make-up ranting, like they expected me to buy all that expensive make-up and use it correctly.

They finished my outfit with a pair of black fake glasses and a gray, knit slouchy-beanie-beret with little threads of white. This all took around 10 times what it takes for me in the morning, which is no more than 10 minutes.

"All finished!" the two stylists beamed at their masterpiece. I, too, was amazed by how I was transformed. I suddenly had a blast of confidence, but it was a different kind of confidence, different from the confidence I had when I'm the school president, and different from the confidence I wear when I serve the customers at Maid Latte. It was, weird, but somehow, nice.

I made my outside the dressing room, with my new-found confidence, and headed towards the shooting site the company assigned me. I saw people gaping at my make over, while thinking,

_Hmph, _now _you change your mind? _

__I walk up and introduced myself, "Hello, I'm Ayuzawa Misaki from Hideyoshi, please take care of me," I bowed to the staff manning my shoot.

"Yes, yes, now lets start the shoot. Since you're a newbie I'll give you some tips for posing. Try to show off the clothes in a way that matches the concept. We'll take all night if we have to, so give it 500%, and you won't have to stay here forever," the lady behind the expensive looking camera said, "Let's start,"

I tried to remember how the models in Suzuna's magazines posed, and tried to mimic them. Putting my hands around my face, on my hips, flat on my legs, turning to show off different angles, put my legs in different positions, showing off the clothes and curtains, and trying hard to manage my expression against the bright lights.

After a few hours of posing, breaks, criticism, and praise from the photographer, the shoot was finally over. I didn't realize how much work modeling was until now, and I admit it seems more...fun. I felt so absorbed in this kind of work, like I was in a different world.

When I snapped out of my reverie, I heard the photographer tell I did a good job for an amateur, and I noticed all of the staff and even some models watching me.

"Thank you for your hard work," I said and bowed, then walked out of the site towards the dressing room to wash off the make-up and change, but someone stopped me, a man around my age with gray hair.

"Hey, you were great for a newbie. I'm Shinobu Ken, mind going out with me? You know, like being my girlfriend," he said with a fake gentlemanly smile that reminded me of Igarashi Tora from Miyabigaoka.

I scoffed, "Why would I go out with someone that I don't even know. Besides, I have a boyfriend," I went around him and went to the dressing room.

As the stylists helped me change, I asked them who that Shinobu Ken guy was.

"You don't know you Ken-sama is!?" the stylist that laughed at my lingerie said

"He's one of the most famous male models in the industry!" the other one said

"Hmph, a guy like him should know who to ask out," I said

"HE ASKED YOU OUT!? AND YOU SAID NO!?" they both yelled in unison as they washed the makeup off my face and brushed most of the curls out of my hair.

"I barely know him, and he had a bad vibe. I have a boyfriend anyway," I blushed at the thought of what happened at breakfast that morning.

"Well, whatever you say. You might regret it later on. Okay, I couldn't get all the curls out so I tied your hair up, so it doesn't look weird. Don't forget to buy the make-up and wear it!" the first stylist yelled as I grabbed my school bag and exited the dressing room.

"Oh! My name is Haruna and she's Kasumi! Be sure to remember us when you get famous!" she said, lastly

"Right, right," I said waving my hand and headed back to the seventh floor. On my way, I remembered what I actually came here for.

"Ugh, stupid, stupid," I hit my forehead as the elevator neared the floor where the agency was.

I went out of the elevator and looked for Michi-san and Hideyoshi-san. I found them talking at the break room.

"Oh Misaki you're finished! Have a cup of coffee, or would you prefer ice water?" Hideyoshi said as I entered the break room.

"Water is fine," I awkwardly said and sat down next to Michi-san, "Thank you,"

"So Misaki, how was the shoot?" Hideyoshi asked me

"Good, I guess..." I replied while taking a sip of water, unexpectedly, modeling for hours made my really throat dry.

"Well, what's your answer? Do you want to keep doing shoots like these?"

"I don't know, I have school, and my family..."

"Don't worry about that! We'll make sure your modeling schedule doesn't clash with your school time, and your family will be safe and sound. And the pay is good so you won't have to worry about your money problem,"

"How do you know about tha-"

"We have our sources,"

"Well..."

"What do you say, Misaki? Will you join the agency and become a model?"

* * *

Yay! Another chapter! I'm glad that at least one person like my story, and I decided to write another chapter. This chapter was a little ooc, but you probably expect that. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Reveal

* * *

**MISAKI POV**

"What do you say, Misaki? Will you join the agency and become a model?"

_What should I do, what should I do? If I take the job, my family will be rid of all our problems, we could live our life like normal middle class people, or maybe more. I found out that I actually like this job, it may be even my true calling, and Hideyoshi promised that my school and modeling schedules wouldn't clash. But if I take this job, my whole life would change... but is that so much to lose?_

**NORMAL POV**

"I made up my mind," Misaki finally said, after thinking for the past few minutes. Hideyoshi and Michi-san moved their attention from their coffee to Misaki.

"I think, I want to become a reader model," Hideyoshi and Michi-san's eyes widened. Misaki slightly smiled, embarrassed, trying to hold back her red face.

* * *

Misaki sighed as she walked out of the elevator.

"Why so sad, plain girl? Did your janitor application get declined?" one of the receptionists mocked as Misaki walked by.

"I heard she rejected Ken-sama. How did someone like her get asked out anyways, especially Shinobu Ken!"

"She probably seduced him, then dumped him in front of everyone to show off," Misaki couldn't take it anymore

"Probably, she has no chance of getting a boyfrie-" Misaki grabbed their collars

"Who says that she can't get a boyfriend," Misaki flinched at the sound of a familiar voice

"Usui, what the hell are you doing here," Misaki said with her teeth clenched, and let go of their shirts. The receptionists got out of behind the desk and ran towards Usui.

"Wow you're a cutie, I'm Kaori, what's your name?" the first receptionist, now specified as Kaori, squealed

"I'm Kumiko, don't listen to Kaori over here, Can I have your number?" the other receptionist, Kumiko, insisted

"How do you know that piece of trash? Did she seduce you too?"

"I feel bad for you, how about going out with me?"

"No me!"

"ME!" Usui pushed aside the cat fight and walked towards Misaki.

"Alien why are you here..."

"I followed you here, I was waiting out front for the past few hours," he pointed outside. Misaki slapped her forehead again.

"Why, Usui, do you always follow me around,"

"I missed my beautiful girlfriend,"

"You always say that," she felt her face burning again.

"You're definitely not in the right state of mind if you think this hottie would think of you," the two appeared again. Misaki wanted to rip out her hair so bad, what the heck did they want from her? Misaki walked up to them, with her demon aura surrounding her, and fire in her eyes.

"There's something wrong with _your_ mind. You think that if you pick on someone that seems lower than you, the whole world will bow down to you. But here's a little tip. Right now, you guys are the low ones. Making fun of someone with seemingly worse looks, judging someone _because_ of their looks, assuming things that _you_ think are true and using them against someone,"

"In what position are you qualified to talk to us like that?" the two said, still not giving up

"Ayuzawa Misaki, Student Council president of Seika, Fighter of Justice," Usui said seriously, Misaki slapped him on the arm

"Not the time Pervert,"

"Well then, we should get going," Usui said while dragging Misaki away by the wrist

"What's the rush," Misaki said, trying to keep up with his long strides. When they got outside, she knew what he meant.

"Oh my god, how could I have not heard all this rain, it's like a hurricane," Misaki sighed, and looked through her bag for a umbrella

"Ugh, how could I've not brought an umbrella, well, I should get running, the Metro station is pretty far awa-" she stopped when she saw Usui taking off his jacket.

"What're you doing Alien, aren't you supposed to put _more_ on instead of take some of-!" she trashed around as Usui put her on his back, then put his jacket on both of their heads. He started walking towards the subway station.

"You're going to catch a cold, stupid,"

"I have your body keeping me warm though," he said nonchalantly

"Perverted Alien," he knew her face should be red by now

"I'm _your_ perverted alien,"

* * *

"Usui, I have something to tell you," Misaki said when they arrived in front of the Ayuzawa household

"I'm listening," Usui said, as he attempted to wring out his soaking wet blazer.

"I decided that, I will accept Hideyoshi's offer, and...become a model," Misaki said, carefully.

"Well, I can't let you do that," Usui said nonchalantly

"Why? You can't make choices for me-" Suddenly, Usui pushed her against the brick part of the gate, with his arm around her waist, and his hand holding her face.

"U-usui?" she said, as she felt Usui kiss her, but this was different from any of their other kisses, that were usually soft and gentle, short and sweet. This one was, if you will, more passionate and needy.

_I didn't really care about anything that moment. I just wanted to have her to myself for a few more minutes before I might not be able to see her as much anymore. _Usui thought, but then calmed down, as he thought

Misaki, surprisingly didn't have a problem with him doing that, until she felt his hand up her shirt.

"USUI WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING," she slapped his arm away and stormed off into her house.

He chuckled as he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Sighing, Misaki walked upstairs to take a shower, leaving her squealing family with the news that she decided to be a model.

She went into her room and got her pajamas, then went into the bathroom to set them down, anticipating a warm shower. She stripped down, and opened the shower door. But something else was waiting for her. The shock was too much for her, so she couldn't suppress a scream.

Minako and Suzuna immediately ran up the stairs and opened the bathroom door, to find a sight that anyone could misunderstand.

"USUI WHAT THE HECK-WHERE'S YOUR SHIRT" Misaki immediately grabbed a towel to cover herself.

"Oh my god, teenagers move so fast these days, and in the shower too" Minako sniffled, "My little baby is growing up,"

"No mom it's not what it looks like," Misaki said, _What the hell is he thinking!? _she didn't know what she should be feeling right now. Anger, embarrassment, nervousness.

"It's definitely what it looks like, Minako-san," Usui said, while walking out of the shower to kiss Misaki, but instead she pushed him and her family out the bathroom door then slammed it.

"I wanted to talk to you about something though," Usui shouted to Misaki through the door

"I don't want to hear it,"

"I need my shirt,"

"Too bad," she replied, then stepped into the shower

"What are we supposed to do about her," Minako sighed

"How do you put up with Onee-chan all the time, Onii-chan?" Suzuna pondered

"I don't know either," Usui chuckled.

* * *

Misaki poked her head outside the shower door, and looked both ways to make sure Usui wasn't there, then stepped out of the shower. She quickly changed, dried her hair, brushed it, then stepped out of the bathroom. She went down the stairs to join her family for dinner.

_Of course, I should have known... _When Misaki got to the kitchen, Usui was sitting with Minako and Suzuna, probably eating another gourmet meal made by the Alien himself.

"Oh Misaki, you're finished already? Come sit down, we're having steak and stuffed mushrooms! Not everyday we get to eat beef and mushrooms..." Minako started fantasizing again.

Misaki sighed, it definitely was not an everyday meal, and the most expensive meal that she could think of too. She tried to sit down between Suzuna and her mother, but Minako slid over to that available seat, so she was left with the seat between the pervert and her mother.

She scooped the stuffing out of the mushroom and ate it with a bite of steak. Usui smirked at the peculiar way his girlfriend ate.

"Hmph," Misaki turned her head away from him, and of course, Usui chuckled

"Oh yeah, Onii-chan, you said that you needed to tell Onee-chan something," Suzuna said, after finished her helping of mushrooms, and left with half her steak.

"I'll leave that for tomorrow, for Ayuzawa to figure out,"

* * *

"K-kaichou, here are more club requests," Yukimura, the vice-president told Misaki

"Stripper club, decline. Playboy bunny club, decline. Photography club, also decline-"

"Why is the photography club declined?" Yukimura asked, blushing as usual

"'Photography club, where guys can follow girls around and take pictures of them at unexpected moments'" Misaki read from the application

"Hey! Secretary, treasurer, what are you doing with that magazine," Misaki spotted them reading a magazine from the corner of her eye

"O-oh, Kaichou, we were just, looking over a magazine that we confiscated from a male student," the secretary lied. But Misaki could see through them. Her eyes were ignited and her aura built up as she walked towards their desk and took their magazine.

"Tell. Me. The. Truth. You're in the student council and you have a magazine, therefore you violated two rules. Not having magazines, and to follow the rules as a member of the student council," Misaki said sternly

"B-but we heard that there was a new model from Hideyoshi, 'Wonder girl, from a normal girl to a beauty that no one saw in her'," the treasurer recited. Misaki flinched.

"I wonder who she is, it would be awesome if she was from our school," the secretary imagined

" Keep dreaming, Kohaku, who is this school is as beautiful as her," the treasurer pointed at the magazine that was safe and sound in the president's hands

"Stop your chatter, I'm going to confiscate this, say your last words to your so-called Himeyodo or whatever," Misaki rolled up the magazine, bonked both of their heads with it, and returned to her work, relieved. _If anyone found out that I'm a model, it would be trouble. How did they even get my pictures out so quickly anyways?_

"Misaa-chaan," Usui whined from the door

"What Usui, and how many times have I told you not to call me that," Misaki held her forehead in her palm, and tried to calmly finish the rest of her work before she had to go to Maid Latte.

"I missed you," Usui sang and inched closer to her, but Misaki, who was already feeling stressed and didn't need to feel anymore than she already was, pushed him out the door with a single kick. As for the student council, they were already used to this routine, and continued to work peacefully.

A few minutes later, Misaki's cell phone beeped, it was a message from Usui:

**To my beautiful girlfriend, **

**If you don't come up to the rooftop in 5 seconds, I will tell Sakura and Shizuko of your new job~  
**

**You know you can't pass up a challenge**

**From your humble Alien**

Now she was getting annoyed. _Just you wait Alien, disturbing my work, you're really going to get it. _She cracked her knuckles and ran up to the roof.

* * *

"Wow Prez, 5.01873602 seconds, you were 0.2 seconds late, tsk tsk," Usui said, sitting with his legs crossed, as the panting Misaki arrived at the rooftop

"You're. Really. Going. To. Die," Misaki said between pants, and then fell into Usui's arms, facing him (**Kind of like a trust fall, but backwards, and sitting down...**)

"I have to finish my student council work, let go of me," Misaki managed to say

"Nuh uh, we're staying here until we have to go to work," Usui held onto her like a little kid and his favorite toy robot. Misaki gently pounded her fists on his chest

"Let me go, stupid..." she said, softly, and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

"USUI!" Misaki woke up with a start. It took her awhile to realize the situation. She was on the rooftop at school, sleeping against Usui's chest.

"Were you dreaming about me?"Usui teased

"What time is it? How long have I been sleeping?" Misaki scrambled out of his arms, and fixed her clothes, that were in a huge mess, for a someone who doesn't move while she sleeps.

"Around 4 o'clock, you've been sleeping for about half and hour," Usui said composedly

"What are you doing sitting around? We have to go to work!" Misaki took him by the hand and ran down the stairs, to the student council room to get their bags (only to see the shocked faces of the members of said council), and then out of the school, towards the cafe.

* * *

After the cafe closed, all the staff sat around a table, hearing that Misaki had an announcement to make.

"I'm going to be a model," Misaki said, quickly, bracing herself for the pandemonium that was about to break out. Immediately, the small cafe was filled with excited shrieks, squeals, and pink flowers of moe.

"I can't believe it Misaki!" Satsuki screamed and they all rushed to squeeze the innocent teenager, with Usui chuckling and Aoi scoffing on the sidelines.

"How did you get the gig?" Subaru asked

"Why did they even choose you..." Aoi wondered

"Watch it, Aoi," Satsuki snapped

"When did you decide?" Erika asked

"When did you get the idea?" Honoka asked

"G-guys, one at a time," Misaki said, embarrassed, and explained how she got to this point.

"HE SCOUTED YOU!?" they all shouted at once, leaning across the table, facing Misaki. Misaki nodded slowly, _What was the big deal, I don't get it..._

After all the squealing, Misaki's manager, Michi-san came inside the cafe.

"Oh, sorry we're closed," Satsuki said

"I'm not here for a coffee, let's go Misaki, we have some things to discuss over at the company. Hello, Usui-san," Michi-san greeted

_How does she know Usui? _Misaki thought as she went to the the back to change quickly, and came out.

"Bye, I'm leaving first," Misaki said following her manager outside to the black car.

"Who was that, do you know her Usui?" Satsuki wondered

"Yeah, she's Misaki's manager," Usui said casually

"How do you know her?" Erika questioned

"You'll know how, sooner or later..." Usui said mysteriously, while the staff was put into confusion, "Well, I'll be going now, bye," Usui simply said, and walked out the door.

* * *

When Masami and Misaki entered the building, Kaori and Kumiko were waiting for her possible return.

"Look, Kumi, Ms. Whore is here again," Kaori smirked

"Did she bring her mother? Even old people look better than her..." Masami walked up to the two

"I don't want to cause a scene, but I'll tell you guys one thing," she pointed her finger into Kumiko's chest, "you'll regret the every single moment that you called my client names when she becomes a famous model, unlike you two. And I'm not her mother, I'm her _manager. _Let's go Misaki," she swiftly turned from the two schocked faces and motioned Misaki over to the elevator.

"Yes," she replied, and didn't miss the chance to shoot her laser eyes at the two, hopefully the last action she will ever have to take, and followed Michi-san to the elevator.

"Thank you for that," Misaki timidly said, "but I could have handled those two by myself,"

"No problem, but you should get used to other people protecting you. You're a model after all. Correction, you're still a reader model, but in no time, you'll be seeing fame and fortune."

The elevator arrived at the seventh floor, home of the Hideyoshi Modeling Agency, and Masami and Misaki stepped out of the elevator.

"Let's head over to Hideyoshi-san's office, we need to discuss some things that are mandatory for your modeling career," Masami lead Misaki to said office.

"Welcome, Misaki, have a seat, we have some things to talk about," Hideyoshi greeted them once they walked in. He seemed as if he were waiting for a long time.

"So I heard," Misaki replied and sat down in the white, plastic swivel chair. They talked over about things like her stage name, times that would be okay for photo shoots, broadcasts, television shows, interviews, and other things related. They decided Misaki would use the stage name "Hina" and that they would only schedule gigs before 8:00, before school, and after 5:00, after school and her Maid Latte shift, and anytime on the weekends and school holidays.

"And one more thing, these days, love lines and male-female partners are popular, so we prepared you a modeling partner that you'll do a lot of your photo shoots and interviews with, you can come out now," Hideyoshi remarked. Misaki was shocked, _Now she had to have a partner that I probably don't even know, and have to work with for probably the rest of my modeling career..._

But Misaki was even more shocked when a familiar face walked through the door...

* * *

Thank you guys for reading, reviewing, and sharing your ideas with me! I hope to write more, and be less lazy. Sorry for any grammar mistakes I make, and the OOC-ness. I will be more than happy to receive any constructive criticism on my story. Sorry about the weird, unnecessary moments, and the weird Usui-Misaki moments. Thank you again for reading! Please anticipate the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: an Ally and a Rival?

* * *

"And one more thing, these days, love lines and male-female partners are popular, so we prepared you a modeling partner that you'll do a lot of your photo shoots and interviews with, you can come out now," Hideyoshi remarked. Misaki was shocked, _Now she had to have a partner that I probably don't even know, and have to work with for probably the rest of my modeling career..._

But Misaki was even more shocked when a familiar face walked through the door...

"What did you want with me, Hideyoshi-san," the said male model questioned, his arrogant voice got Misaki frustrated, _Where have I seen him?_

"Misaki, this is Shinobu Ken from Kenta Modeling Agency, your new modeling partner," Hideyoshi explained. Misaki flinched, _This bastard again...the one that says without thinking._

"I have to work with_ this _guy," Misaki's eyes lit, and her demon aura began to grow.

"Is there anything wrong with him?" Masami asked. Misaki didn't want to defy her, she _had_ helped her with the two bitches at the front desk, and what she did to them was...

"O-oh, no..." Misaki said, embarrassed, and stealthily shot laser eyes at "this guy"

"Very good, have a seat Ken, we have to talk about the important job we got for you two," Hideyoshi explained

_Man, this guy works fast..._ Misaki thought

"So what do we need to discuss, gramps, make it fast. I can't wait to work with this..._lovely..._lady," Ken claimed, making himself comfortable in a chair next to Misaki. Misaki kept her distance scooched towards her manager.

"Patience, Ken, this job won't take place for a week, in the meantime, we have prepared small jobs for you guys," Hideyoshi explained. Misaki caught a glimpse of Ken's expression brightening.

_What is wrong with this dude, at first he asks me out, now he's happy about not working with me. Make up your mind asshole._

"This assignment is a photo contest for model couples. The theme of the photo has to somehow express love between two individuals. The prize for the winning couple is a chance to work a real modeling job, rather than a spot on a magazine,"

Misaki and Ken flinched.

_Love...how can this situation get worse, if Usui were to hear about this, he would've beaten the shit out of Ken _Misaki thought

_Yes! Finally! A chance to work as a real model! _ Ken completely forgot about who he had to work with

"Now that we're done discussing, you guys and your managers may go to the 34th floor for your first magazine job together,"

"Let's go Misaki, we don't want to be late again," Masami took Misaki by the hand and led her out of the office.

"Us too, Ken," Ken's bulky manager, Hotaka Katsuo gestured to the elevator

* * *

"It's her again," one of the photo staff whispered to another

"She's wearing her uniform again,"

"Guys, don't talk like that about her, I heard _she's _the Demon President,"

"You're kidding!"

"Also, she's _really _pretty when she gets made up,"

"Really!?"

Misaki was really sick of hearing all this gossip, but Michi-san told her to get used to other people taking care of her, so that probably meant someone would take care of the gossiping, so she didn't do anything.

"Misaki-chan!" an excited voice greeted her when she entered the dressing room

"Oh, it's...Haruto? And...Kazuki?" Misaki tried to remember their names

"No, no, its Haruna and Kasumi!" Haruna exclaimed

"Oh yeah! Nice to see you again," Misaki said, embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah, save the greetings for later, we need you to get dressed up," Kasumi said, in her work mode.

Since they had more time than last time, Haruna and Kasumi washed Misaki's hair. But first, they applied a gold paint onto her some of her hair, so it would turn out as gold highlights.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! WHAT IS THIS STUFF?!" Misaki panicked, _It would be bad if this is permanent, if I show up at school like this, I would be breaking the rule I wrote myself, the one that says that you can't come to school with colored hair..._

"Relax, this is only temporary. Anyways, it would be bad if your hair was like this for other shoots. Tomorrow morning, if you wash your hair, it's guaranteed to come out," Kasumi comforted.

Once the proper amount of dye was used, they rinsed it out, shampooed and conditioned, dried and brushed. In the end, her normally dry and frizzy hair was transformed completely. It now cascaded down her shoulders and shined with life, and was streaked with gold.

After washing her hair, they helped her strip down again. But this time, Misaki screamed when she felt hands on her bra clip.

"WHAT THE-!" her screams were muffled by Kasumi's hands.

"Calm. Down. You can't wear a bra with a strapless dress. Besides, we're all women,"

"Yeah, especially since your bra is black. You're getting better at choosing underwear, but if only it had some lace, then it would be perfect..." Haruna stopped when she saw Kasumi's intimidating glare.

"You either work seriously and do your job, or sit in the corner quietly. Your choice," Kasumi completely ignored Haruna's puppy dog eyes and returned to dressing Misaki.

Misaki was now displaying a white dress. It had a hard top with a sweet heart neckline and a flowing, soft skirt that stopped right at her knees. Her shoes were silver, sparkly heels with straps. After dressing Misaki, they sat her down at the make-up table and applied a light pink lip gloss, outlined her eyes with a gold eye liner, and finished with a touch of white eye shadow.

They straightened her gold and black hair, and tied it up into a loose bun, leaving some of her fringe loose. Her outfit was finished with a long, white tulle scarf that was loosely wrapped around her neck.

"Thanks again!" Misaki waved to them, trying to walk in her heels, and headed out the door, only to be shocked again.

"Oh my god. You're the girl that rejected me!" Ken exclaimed. He was waiting in front of her door. He wore a black button down, red ripped jeans, black leather finger-less gloves, and black and red sneakers. This all was matched with a black and red fedora, and a spiky belt with chains hanging down from it. Plus, his gray hair was now red at the ends.

"You _just_ noticed," Misaki scoffed, _Some guys __only care about your appearance. _Misaki walked past him, towards the set. He followed her.

The set was more complicated than her first. It was black on the left and gradated to white on the right side. The black side was furnished with a fancy black, leather love seat that instead of flat, it was curvy at the top, and the whole piece was outlined in red. The white side had stairs on the side, leading up to a seven foot tall balcony with short railings. The white metal was masked with glittery gold and silver curtains and fake clouds.

They walked in front of the set to greet the staff.

"Starting today, I'm Hina," Misaki said

"I'm Ken,"

"Please take care of us," Misaki and Ken bowed, but not too big, to protect their hair.

"Good, let's start the shoot," the photographer instructed, "Hina, go up the balcony stairs, Ken you can use the couch as a prop. The concept is a forbidden love between a devil and an angel,"

_Great, love again. How can this get any worse than this,_ Misaki whined. She walked up the balcony stairs, as Ken got ready for his shot on the couch.

"Okay, let's start," the photographer said. Misaki and Ken tried their best to act as if they were in love, but with the awkwardness between them, Misaki held back. After many shots and poses, the photographer spoke up.

"Hina, try to stand closer to the ledge, like you long to be with him," Misaki tried to hold back a scoff as her took a baby step closer.

"Closer," She took a step closer

"Closer," she took another step, the photographer was getting frustrated

"CLOSER!" she took a big step, but suddenly, due to her lack of experience with heels, she tripped over the railing.

Suddenly, the world went black.

* * *

Misaki's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Where am I..." she was still on set, and was lying down on the love seat, still in the outfit she was supposed to be modeling for a magazine. She looked around, the staff were surrounding her, with worried looks.

_Oh yeah, I fell off the balcony..._ she remembered falling and landing into a pair of familiar strong arms, she remembered hearing a voice calling her name:

_"Ayuzawa! Ayuzawa! Wake up! Ayuzawa..."_

Misaki looked in front of her, and she saw him, the person that saved her, and she immediately knew who he was.

"Usui Takumi...why the hell are you here," she said, groggily. He was wearing nice designer clothes, much like the ones that Misaki had to model.

"I'll be taking my girlfriend home," Usui picked her up like a princess and went to her dressing room.

"Girlfriend? How can rivals be boyfriend and girlfriend," Misaki heard the staff gasp, _Rivals?_

* * *

"Put me down! I can walk! I'm not injured!" Misaki trashed around

"Fine, but we're already at the changing room," Usui set her down

"Oh my god! Who is this hunk!" Haruna screamed when she saw the couple entering

"Back off Haruna, I think he's Misaki's boyfriend," Kasumi scolded her

Misaki laughed, "You two remind me of my best friends at school, you guys would get along really well," but immediately screamed again

"Why are you taking off my clothes!? This pervert is still here!" Misaki blushed and covered herself as the top of her dress came off and her scarf was unwound.

"I thought it would be okay since he probably already has seen you naked," Haruna said nonchalantly

"What do you mean!?"

"Haruna, they're both high schoolers, they probably didn't do it yet," Kasumi told her

"But Misaki is so bold, don't you think?"

"Yeah...maybe they did do it..." Kasumi gave in

"WE DIDN'T DO IT! AND WE NEVER WILL!" Misaki screamed

"But you want to do it," Usui said

"WHO EVER SAID THAT!?"

"Fine, fine, Misaki's boyfriend, turn around until she's done changing," Kasumi ordered

"Right, right," Usui turned around as they helped Misaki get dressed into her school uniform and her own comfortable shoes.

"Okay, you can look now," Haruna said, disappointed.

Usui stared at Misaki up close while Haruna took out the bun and brushed her hair out, and Kasumi wiped the make-up off Misaki's face.

"By the way, what's your name," Haruna asked

"Usui, Usui Takumi,"

"That seems vaguely familiar... and I never go outside, all I do is read magazines and work. What does Misaki call you?"

"Usui, Pervert, Alien, Perverted Alien from planet pheromones..." Usui listed

"How long have you been going out?"

"Around a year or so,"

"And she still calls you by your last name?"

"Yeah,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Misaki try saying Takumi,"

"Why," Misaki said, with her eyes closed, as Kasumi wiped the cosmetics off her eyes

"Because you should, you've known each other for so long, and you're really close,"

"So,"

"Just say it once,"

"It once,"

"Say Takumi,"

"I don't want to,"

"JUST BE QUIET!" Kasumi yelled. It immediately became quiet, but with the small sound of Usui chuckling

"Definitely like Shizuko," Usui observed

"All finished, you can go home now Misaki," Haruna said, putting the last strand of hair into place

"Remember to wash your hair in the morning!" Kasumi called

"Do you guys live together!?" Haruna shouted as they went out the door

"Yes we do! We live in my apartment, we share a bed," Usui yelled to them, calmly

"NO WE DON'T, SHUT UP PERVERT!" Misaki slapped his arm.

* * *

**I don't know what to write, so I'll just leave the chapter at there. YAY! No cliffhanger! Thank you again, the same as before... for telling me your ideas, and reviews, and all that lovely stuff. Sorry for the slight delay, the internet pooped while I was saving my work so I had to rewrite some of my story. This one is a bit shorter than my other chapters, sorry about that and all the grammar mistakes you find. Thank you so much for reading! I hope to write more very soon! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Competition

* * *

"Hina, are you thirsty? I can go get you a bottle of water,"

"Sweaty? I have a towel,"

"Do you need anything?"

Endless female staffers bombarded Misaki, as she walked to her dressing room, after the incident a week ago.

"It's okay, I don't need anything. I'm fine, seriously," the tired Misaki tried to fend off the staff.

The day after the incident, Hideyoshi informed Misaki that she had to retake the photos, because the mood in the photos that they _already_ took weren't right. After hours and hours of shooting, Misaki and Ken were let off at around 1'o-clock AM, only to come home to hear that her mom thought she was staying over at Usui's. The days after were filled with photo shoots, before school and after school, she barely got any sleep anymore. But Michi-san claimed that it would get better, that only rookies suffer the way Misaki was. But how long do models stay as rookies?

Hopefully today was that day, the day that she will become a real model, for today was the day of the photo contest. Model couples from agencies around Japan gathered at the "L" Amusement Park to shoot, and only two couples will get chosen to go big time. Couples will get to choose three locations at the park and give a few of their best shots from each location to be judged. This amusement park was chosen because there are so many different kinds of locations. Including the rides, a Safari, the Zoo, the Water park, even an Onsen.

Even in this place, where Misaki would probably only get to go once in a lifetime, there was one and only thought in her head: Usui.

Why was Usui at her shooting site? Why did everyone seem to know him? Even Haruna knew him somehow.

"Misaki? You can go now," she snapped out of her reverie when she heard her stylist's voice

"Oh, yeah, thank you, Haruna, Kasumi," with a fake smile, she stepped onto the ground, off the make up table chair, and headed out of the door

"Are you okay, Misaki?" Kasumi asked, worried

"A-ah, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Misaki finished off her act with a fake laugh and exited the dressing room

"Do you think she'll be fine?" Haruna asked Kasumi

"You know teenagers these days, love sickness,"

Haruna laughed, "Yeah,"

* * *

The first concept was a fun date, so both Misaki and Ken got in the Teacups and tried to act as if they were having fun. Their clothes were comfortable and gave off a cheery feeling.

The second concept was at the zoo, where Ken was helping Misaki pet the baby tiger. Misaki's clothes gave off a shy and introverted feeling, while Ken's were punk and gave off the feeling like he was the most popular guy in school. This scene was harder than the Teacups because they had to be close and intimate, and Misaki hates his guts, while Ken thinks that everyone in the whole world would want to be in Misaki's situation, including Misaki herself.

They were now at the onsen, to shoot their last scene.

Misaki came out of the dressing room wearing a black bikini under a translucent white shirt with the shoulder off the side, showing a thin bikini strap. The one corner of the shirt was tied to show more skin, and a golden logo took up the front of the shirt. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail.

As for Ken, he was only wearing swim trunks, to show off his six pack that Misaki wasn't interested in.

"Okay, you both get in the onsen," the photographer instructed, and they both got in, "The idea this time will be more intimate than the second, we're looking for a more sexy than innocent concept, so try that out,"

Misaki still tried her best, even though she hated the idea of being intimate with the guy she hated the most (at the moment). She tried extremely hard to be close with him, the hardest pose Ken forced her into was when he pulled her in by her waist and caressed her cheek. Of course, Misaki was utterly disgusted, but she tried her best and put on her best facade. Misaki thought that this couldn't get worse, but of course the photographer had to say,

"These are good, but not what I was looking for. Ken, you get out of the water. Hina, you stay in there and you both go the the edge on the onsen. We're going to try a kiss scene,"

_What!? What are they trying to make us do? I won't do it. I won't. Especially with Usui on my mind. But then again, this is just acting. But I still can't do it, especially with this bastard._

"Okay, Ken, do your stuff," the photographer managed to say on top of the murmurs of the staff workers.

"Aw, why does _she_ get to kiss Ken-sama,"

"She must be so excited,"

"Lucky girl,"

"QUIET!" with one word, the photographer silenced the female workers, "What're you waiting for, Ken? Do I need to tell you what to do?"_  
_

"Right, right," he said, trying hard not to smile, as he squatted down at the edge of the onsen where Misaki was. Misaki moved closer, cautiously.

As they slowly turned to face each other, Ken slowly reached down to lift her up by her waist, Misaki at the same time wrapped her arms around his neck (more like hovering), he held her face with a hand, and inched slowly towards her lips.

Misaki waited for Usui to come and save her like always, but he never came. She couldn't believe it, someone else was kissing her, and with passion too. She wanted to cry so badly, but she forced her tears back in.

"Okay good, now Ken, jump into the water, and kiss her there,"

_What!? Longer!?_

Ken did as he said, and jumped into the water, still kissing her. Soon enough, he started trailing kisses down her neck, and lowered his hands towards her hips and held her tighter. Misaki tried harder to force the tears in, but she couldn't hold it in much longer. She tried to keep her legs from wobbling, and her lips from quivering, but this was too much for her.

"Oh, Misaki, you're here too,"

Finally, a certain someone came to her rescue. Ken stopped and smirked.

"Who are you to interrupt a shoot," Ken asked

Misaki, who was still in shock, couldn't lift up her head to see who it was.

"Takumi, we need to get back to our shoot. Stop fooling around with these guys, they obviously were in the middle of something," the girl smirked. _Takumi?_ Misaki looked up to see who that was. Shaking, she climbed out of the onsen and ran.

She just ran. She just wanted to run away from them. The shoot, staff, Usui, Ken, and the girl next to Usui. _Where was Usui this whole time? I mean... I can't always depend on him, but at a time like this, he's always there for me. But this time he barely did anything. All he did was say a few words in his normal voice and just stood there. And w__ho was that girl in the skimpy bikini holding _my_ Usui's arm? Somehow I know her... She called even him by his first name! And who was Ken to kiss her like that. Even if it was acting, it was too much. What exactly is going through that bastard's head? First he asked me out because of my appearance, then he seemed to not want to work with me, and now he does...that! And the way he smirked, it seriously gets on my nerves..._

"Misaki?" Misaki stopped as she heard a voice call out to her. She looked up, it was Haruna and Kasumi. She had run to the dressing room. She dropped on to the floor.

"Are you okay!? What's wrong!?" Haruna and Kasumi rushed to her as tears streamed down her face.

_I'm strong, I don't need to cry. Why am I crying? _

"Tell me whats wrong, we can't help you if you don't tell us anything," Kasumi said, while patting her back

"I'll go get something to drink," Haruna rushed out the door

When she came back, she was holding three cans of coffee, a big tub of ice cream, along with a few spoons, and a box of tissues.

_Coffee, that's what Usui always ordered when he was still a customer at Maid Latte... _Misaki reminisced the past, the happy happy past, when everything was normal, and there were no troubles.

They all brought chairs to the middle and Misaki talked about what was troubling her, occasionally stopping to ask for a tissue, or take a sip of coffee.

"That jerk, what is he thinking, being with another girl, what the hell is he trying to do!" Misaki raised her voice, stabbing the poor ice cream with her spoon.

"Don't worry Misaki, we'll take care of both of those bastards! We'll teach them a lesson," Kasumi said with determination

"Even Ken-sama? Ouch!" Kasumi punched Haruna's arm

"Not the time," Kasumi said, with her teeth clenched. She smiled at Misaki, and Misaki replied with an awkward smile.

For the next few hours, Misaki, Kasumi, and Haruna talked together, talking about their troubles. Surprisingly, Misaki felt much better.

"Hey, Kasumi, Haruna, they're announcing the winners now!" Haruna's friend called to her

"Oh, thank you! Misaki, you should go outside to see who won!" Haruna pushed Misaki outside, clad in her onsen outfit, and Kasumi walked alongside them

"Second place is, Takumi and Kaori!" Misaki froze _Kaori? The receptionist? _Suddenly, the tears made their way back in her eyes

"They win a chance to work with the first place winners, that will go professional!" the announcer declared_  
_

"The moment you've all been waiting for, the modeling couple that will get to go big time," the announcer slowly opened the envelope that contained the name of the winner, leaving the audience in suspense.

"The winners are...Ken and Hina! Congratulations!" Misaki couldn't believe it, she and Ken won. But the thing that occupied her mind was that, now she has to work with..._them_.

"Come up here, two lovely couples,"

"Don't worry Misaki, go up there," Haruna pushed Misaki onto the stage. Misaki stood next to Ken, who was standing next to Usui.

"Our winners! Give them a round of applause!" the announcer's words were followed by claps and cheers, and to Misaki's disgust, cat calls.

Misaki snuck a glance at Usui. He didn't look one bit amused. If she looked closer, his eyes were somewhat filled with anger. Misaki sighed with relief.

_Maybe Usui really _did_ care about me..._

"You all can look at the winning pictures at the front of the amusement park. You can look at them at home, at the URL above," the announcer pointed to the monitor behind them, "Have a nice day everyone!"

Misaki rushed off the stage. She had to look at the pictures.

"Wait! Misaki!" Misaki stopped, "Misaki, you're still wearing a bikini," Haruna said between pants. Misaki's face reddened. Kasumi patted Misaki's back and led her to the dressing room

* * *

After Misaki was properly dressed in casual clothes, she rushed to the front of the amusement park. But another shock awaited her.

Misaki and Ken's photos filled the board, but the few pictures that _were_ of Kaori and Usui were shocking. Usui obviously had no interest in taking the photos, but Kaori made it work. She was the girl in charge.

_Who does she think she is? And why isn't Usui doing anything about it. That bitch, taking advantage of Usui. Hugging him, holding hands, being all...intimate. At least she didn't kiss him...wait._

Misaki's eyes fell upon a picture that disgusted her the most. They were in the forest, Kaori was on top of Usui. They weren't doing anything, but the way Kaori looked into Usui's eyes, disgusted Misaki.

Misaki's legs wobbled the whole way home. _I hate the way Kaori was taking advantage of Usui. I hate it so much. Almost more than anything in the world. __And why wasn't Usui resisting her? Was he getting tired of me? Okay. I can't get depressed. Usui''s not the only guy in the whole world. And the bright side is, I get to work professionally, and that means earning more money for my family. Good, good. Be happy Misaki. There's no reason to be depressed. _

_Right?_

* * *

**This is a pretty short chapter, sorry about that...also, how Misaki's being extremely emotional is kind of weird too, now that I think about it. But it's okay...**

**But to warn you, the next chapter might not come out very soon, because I have things to take care of. My friend came over and I can't leave her on her tablet the whole day...  
**

******Thank you for you reviews and ideas! It makes me feel like you guys actually read carefully and actually LIKE my story. Thank you so much for reading! Anticipate the next chapter... **  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Difficulties

* * *

"Don't you think our Misa-chan looks upset today?" Shiroyan said

"Yeah, she's been blanked out all day," Ikkun added

"She even let me off when I tried to flirt with a girl!" Kurotatsu exclaimed

"Do you think we should go over to talk to her?" Shiroyan suggested

"I-I don't think we need to do that...look," Ikkun pointed to Misaki.

"Yo, Prez," a certain perverted alien called out to the Prez that was eating lunch under a tree with Sakura and Shizuko. Misaki ignored him and continued listening to Sakura's ranting about her new boyfriend from the famous boyband UxMishi, Sakurai Kuuga.

Usui walked over to their eating area and leaned into Misaki's face.

"Misaki, don't you think that it's rude to ignore your boyfriend?" Sakura pointed out. The scene that happened at the amusement park the other day flashed into her mind. Tears made their way to her eyes, but she swiftly wiped them away.

"W-what boyfriend," Misaki said, trying to sound cheerful, and pushed away Usui's face that was blocking her from her bento.

Sakura and Shizuko exchanged worried looks.

"Misaki? Is there...anything wrong?" Shizuko asked, and looked at Usui, who was walking back to his napping place

"Yeah, if you don't tell us we can't help you," Sakura said. The time when Haruna and Kasumi helped Misaki filled her mind. A small smile made its way to her face.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Misaki let out a small laugh and poked her rice noodles and grilled fish with her chopsticks. Then it came to her mind that the only reason that she wasn't eating plums and rice right now was because of her modeling job. It paid a lot, and it pretty much took care of their money problems. A few more paychecks away and they could afford to replace their floors. A few more, and their debt would be paid off. And because she likes the job, she could stay with it forever. So, she could either live with her problems and grow to hate the job that was paying off the debt, or accept what was happening and still keep loving work.

_But how am I supposed to forget about what happened?_

"Misaki? The bell rang!" Sakura packed up Misaki's food and Shizuko helped her stand up.

"Oh, thanks, I can hold my lunch myself," Misaki said, and walked with her friends to class.

* * *

"Congratulations you two! You won the contest! I can't believe it! Today is the day you start to model for real, instead of the reader model section of teen magazines, you can be on posters, model products, and be on _real_ magazines that everyday adults read," Hideyoshi beamed

"Porn?" Ken asked with a serious face, Misaki blushed at the thought

"Haha, no," Hideyoshi, Masami, and Katsuo laughed awkwardly

_Is there something wrong with his mind? Porn? Who do you take me for? A stripper? Is he some crazy teenager who likes erotic things..._

"But we do have a job for you today. You're going to be modeling swimsuits at a beach for a recreational magazine," Hideyoshi said

Misaki groaned, _Our__ first real job is going to be modeling swimsuits...I didn't think it was going to be like this. To me, modeling a swimsuit is like modeling for a stripper calendar..._

"And it's also going to be your first job working with Usui Takumi and Kaede Kaori," Michi-san added. Misaki froze. She had forgotten about working with Usui, Usui the cheater.

"Masami and Katsuo will drive you two to the beach right now. Remember, try to become friendly with those two, you might be working with them for a long time,"

_For a long time?_

* * *

The four of them arrived at the beach.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Misaki exclaimed, staring at the glittering sea in the hot sun, leaning on the railings _At least one thing is going well today..._

"Not as beautiful as you," Ken stood next to her and attempted to wrap his arm around her waist. Misaki slapped it away.

"Don't think that I enjoyed that last time. I was only behaving because we were at a shoot, old man hair," Misaki snapped

"Or maybe because you really liked it. Maybe you're just shy," Ken approached her again, but she turned around and yelled to her manager,

"Michi-san? Where is the dressing room?"

"Over here! In these RVs!" Masami yelled back, motioning Misaki to come over.

"Okay!" Misaki replied, "You should get going too, the person that wanted to become a real model in the first place shouldn't be late for his first day," she turned away and ran to the RVs in the parking lot.

* * *

When Misaki exited the RV, she was wearing a white bikini with ruffles along the front and thin gray straps. The bottoms were also white and the strings were gray. Her feet were covered with wedges, the top was lined with wide gold rings to cover the middle of her feet, and her feet were strapped to them with thin white straps at the top and bottom of the shoe. Her hair was straightened and tied into a tall ponytail

Ken was waiting for her at the railing wearing white and gray swim shorts, it had a light plaid pattern and and big pockets on the sides. His feet were covered with comfortable black flip flops, and his gray hair was spiked and fluffed.

"No matter how much you fluff that old man hair, you will never look young with _that _pot belly," Misaki said. He turned around and gaped at her figure. Her surprisingly curving self, standing right in front of him.

"You just want to get close to me. Using insults as your excuse," Ken inched closer to her

Misaki scoffed, "I _do _have a boyfriend you know,"

"So what, he already cheated on you," Misaki froze

"What do you know," she said coldly

"That guy with the girl at the onsen was your boyfriend right? He cheated on you with the receptionist from our building,"

"T-they're probably just working together, and have nothing going on between them," Misaki looked away as Ken inched closer and closer

"If you think like this, then why are you acting this way?" with force, Ken held her face and waist as Misaki tried hard to escape. Despite his so called "potbelly" his strength was a good match for Misaki's.

"You-"

"He already moved on from you, why don't you move on too?"

"I-"

"Become my girlfriend, Misaki, you'll be happy," he tried to capture her lips, but she was moving around too much

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Misaki exploded, and broke away from his hold

"Misaki?" a familiar voice called out to her. She turned around

"U-usui?" He was walking with Kaori again. He was wearing dark blue swim shorts, while the blonde haired bitch was wearing a revealing maroon swimsuit, despite the fact that she had a smaller bra size than even Misaki. And that fact was noticeable.

"Misaki," he gazed at her body, in shock. Misaki looked away blushing, Ken worriedly fiddled with his fingers, and Kaori scoffed

"Let's go Takumi, you don't want a girl that cheated on you with a model. Especially when they were doing those kinds of things behind your back," Kaori grabbed his arm and walked away towards the beach, not missing the chance to bump Misaki's shoulder.

Misaki's lips quivered as she remembered that Usui was with Kaori.

Ken wiped away her tears, and brought her closer, with his arm around her waist. She tried to push him away, but he pushed her head onto his chest, and patted her head.

"I'm not making a move on you, I'm just giving you someone to cry on," Ken said softly. Misaki's eyes widened. _Maybe this jerk has another side?_

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not crying," her tears spilled out

"It's okay, you can cry," Misaki pushed him away and turned around, but he grabbed her again.

"I know you're crying already, so just cry," Ken said, getting fed up, "Women sometimes," he muttered

* * *

"Okay, let's get ready to start the shoot now!" the photographer called to the staff. Both couples were sitting on lounge chairs under umbrellas to maintain their skin tone.

"The first few pictures will be on the lounge chairs. Try to show off all the angles of the clothes. What am I saying, you don't need my help. You're professionals, so that's what I'll be expecting out of you four. Okay, lets start," there were two cameras, one was in front of Ken and Misaki's lounge space, and one in front of Usui and Kaori's. There were also two photographers to accompany the cameras.

The staff helped remove the umbrellas to let in more sun.

Every few poses, the staff would bring back the umbrella, to make sure they wouldn't get tanned. In one of Misaki and Ken's photos, the camera was on one side of Misaki's chair, rather than in front. Misaki was on her stomach, and Ken applied sunscreen to her back. Win-win.

The next set of photos the couples individually played in the water. Misaki and Ken lied down on an inflatable raft, and Usui and Kaori splashed and waded in the water together.

At the time the sun started to set, they took a group photo. The girls were on the outside, while the guys stood next to each other. Ken wrapped his arm around Misaki's waist, and Kaori held onto Usui's arm. They all faced the sun.

The last set of photos were intimate photos.

"Okay, Hina and Ken, you go over to that big rock, and Takumi and Kaori can stand in the water,"

"Yes," they all said in unison and headed over to their respective places.

"Don't do anything stupid," Usui murmured, as he passed Ken.

"You can't count on that," he replied

"Ken! Get your ass over here!" Misaki yelled

"Right, right," Ken ran over

**-Misaki and Ken's photo-**

"Okay, since you're good at these things, we're going to do a kiss scene again," the photographer instructed

Misaki stood there shocked, _Another one!? It's okay Misaki, remember, it's for your family. You decided you would go along with it, it's for Suzuna and mom. Suzuna and mom, Suzuna and mom, Suzuna and mom..._

Ken approached the pondering Misaki. He grabbed her hips and her face and deeply kissed her. Misaki tried hard to kiss him back, much to his surprise. He pulled her closer to his body, and Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck.

**-Usui and Kaori's photo-**

"You two stand in the water and embrace,"

Kaori groaned, "Why can't we kiss like them!?" Usui's eyes widened _They're kissing again!? _His hands balled up into fists _Calm down, Takumi. It's for the good of your relationship. _He looked over at the rock, trying to sneak a peek. He could only catch a glimpse of Misaki's back with an arm around her hip in the dark. But from his perspective, it looked like Ken was groping Misaki's butt. Then again, Misaki would scream if he did that.

Usui chuckled as he waded deeper into the sea.

"Oh no!" Kaori pretended to fall, but Usui ignored her and kept wading into the water, until the water was waist level.

Kaori pulled him closer to her, and wrapped her arms around him. Usui just stood still, not even trying to do anything.

* * *

"Hey, Shinobu Ken, I want to have a talk with you," Usui called to him after he was changed, and the girls were still changing.

"What about," Ken said, facing the water

"Hey, I was talking to you, you should at least look at me," Usui grabbed his collar

"Hey! I didn't do anything! Why are you getting so worked up!" Ken shouted

"Follow me," Usui pulled his collar toward a more private place

"Why do I have to follow _you, _you're not my mother," Ken slapped away Usui's hand

"I'll tell you _why _if you follow me," Usui grabbed his hair and pulled him between two RVs.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Ken yelled

"I _want _you to get away from my girlfriend!" Usui yelled back

"What do you mean!? I didn't do anything to her! You're the one messing her up!" Ken yelled back

Usui scoffed, "_I'm _the one who messed her up? You're the one who kissed her like that to make her cry at the onsen!"

"You _really_ think it was me? You're the one that's been getting friendly with blondie over there,"

"What do you know about Misaki," Usui inched forward, causing Ken to back up against the RV

"I guess I'm not her boyfriend, but I actually listen and understand what she's feeling right now. You're the one caught up in trying to get closer to her, and not even realizing what it's making her feel like," Ken walked forward, attempting to intimidate the taller and stronger one. Usui's hands balled up into fists.

He pulled his arm back, in attempt to punch him, but was interrupted.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"

The two turned, to see an angry figure...

* * *

**I'll leave it there for today! Sorry I couldn't update sooner... I tried my best to write this in four hours. Sorry if it's rushed.**

**I'm still figuring out how to end this fanfic...**

**Thank you for all your lovely ideas and reviews! I appreciate any constructive criticism! **

**Thank you for reading! Look forward to the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: More Problems

* * *

"What do you know about Misaki," Usui inched forward, causing Ken to back up against the RV

"I guess I'm not her boyfriend, but I actually listen and understand what she's feeling right now. You're the one caught up in trying to get closer to her, and not even realizing what it's making her feel like," Ken walked forward, attempting to intimidate the taller and stronger one. Usui's hands balled up into fists.

He pulled his arm back, in attempt to punch him, but was interrupted.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"

The two turned, to see an angry figure...

"Misaki?" they both said, with slightly red faces

"Guys...why do they never answer my questions!?" Misaki murmured, getting irritated by the second. _What the heck came between them for them to fight? It makes no sense at all...is this what guys do all day..._

Ken looked at Misaki with a nervous face, searching for the right thing to say. While Usui put on his usual "I don't give a crap," face.

"I-its just...w-we were..."Ken stuttered

"Save it. Why does she deserve the right to know what we were doing," Usui nonchalantly walked away, _I'm sorry Misaki._

* * *

"That jerk, who does he think he is. Maybe he really is like the other guys," Misaki murmured

"As much as I hate to say this, that bastard might have a reason behind all this. You know, for the short time I've known you guys, while you were happy, he didn't seem like the guy who would like a slut like Kaori, and the type that wouldn't change all of a sudden," Ken remarked, but Misaki wasn't listening.

"Maybe I shouldn't have gone out with him in the first place," Misaki scoffed, "Maybe all this time, we weren't meant to be together. He probably was just playing with my feelings. All guys are like that," Misaki thought of her father, "Maybe I should just break up with him..."

"What!?" Ken exclaimed, _Wait, this is my chance though, if she breaks up with him, it means she'll be single, which means that I'll have a chance with her! What am I thinking...I can have all the other girls, and I choose to waste my time with a normal, plain girl. Yeah, that isn't a good idea._

Thinking this, Ken walked away.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going! I'm talking to you!" Misaki yelled.

_She was talking to me? And she wasn't insulting me? Well that's new. _Ken stopped and turned around to look at her. She was angry, but her face showed a hint of embarrassment. Ken's heart sped up.

_How does she do this to me? When I can have any other girl, shes the one I really need._

Ken walked back up to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"W-what's gotten into you, Jerk-face!" Misaki screamed

"Just let me hold you for a while," Ken said softly.

"Let me go!" Misaki thrashed around

"Just stand still, just for a little," Ken said. Misaki's face reddened

"Fine. But if you do this again outside of work, I'm filing a police report for sexual harassment," Misaki declared

"Right, right,"

Ken heard a snap. _Is someone watching us?__  
_

* * *

"Hey! Shisoba!" Usui stormed towards Ken with a piece of paper in his hand. He cornered him behind clusters of camera equipment, "I thought I told you to stay away from Misaki,"

"What do you mean!? And for your information, my name is Shinobu, not that crap that's coming out of your mouth. And you should really see a doctor, these days your spitting a lot when you talk," Ken wiped off the imaginary spit off his cheek

"I'm talking about this!" Usui shoved a picture into Ken's face. It was a picture of Ken hugging Misaki that other day in front of the RVs.

"You're not my mother! Stop nagging...I can do whatever I want to. And where did you even get that picture..."

"Kaori. And I'm not nagging! I'm trying to protect _my_ girlfriend,"

"Protect? Girlfriend? Are you an alien? Because in Earth's dictionary, you don't protect someone you love by making them angry or hurting them. And she didn't seem to mind me hugging her,"

"How would you know how she feels?"

"Because she told me,"

"Do you expect me to believe that? Why would she talk to someone like you about her feelings,"

"What do you mean by someone like me? Does she ever tell you about her feelings openly?"

"Yes,"

"Then we must be similar," _Ugh, I don't want to be like him,_" I'm done talking to you, I have work to do," Ken pushed him out of the way and headed over to Misaki.

_Who does he think he is...being with Misaki. Using that picture from Kaori might not be solid evidence, since she is a total bitch, but I'll do anything to get to Misaki, and take the place of that bastard._ Usui thought. He looked over at Misaki and Ken. She seemed to be hitting and yelling at him for taking so long. Usui sighed and walked away to resume his modeling work.

* * *

"Acting?!" Misaki and Ken exclaimed

"Yeah, it's a commercial for 'L' body cream," Hideyoshi said, "There are going to be three different commercials, you guys's, Takumi and Kaori's, and all of you guys together. Oh yeah, and we've come up with a name for your modeling group. It's called TwoSquared," Hideyoshi declared

"Omo, it's just like a band! A modeling coed band!" Masami fangirled. Everyone looked at her with a weird look, and she cleared her throat,

"Continue," she said, attempting to break the awkwardness

Hideyoshi shook his head, getting rid of what just happened, "Y-yeah. Your commercial will be broadcast on more adult channels, while TwoSquared and Takumi/Kaori's will air on more pre-teen to teenager channels," Misaki choked on her water

"A-adult channels?"

"Don't worry, it won't be dirty, just...not suitable for small kids. Much like the **THIS** commercial and **THAT** commercial," Hideyoshi said.

Misaki, who doesn't watch television, was a lot _more_ worried now since she had no idea what kinds of commercials those were, while the rest of them nodded like they understood.

"TwoSquared will all start filming at the same time and place, tomorrow after school on the 30th floor. Masami and Katsuo will pick you guys up right after school. Go home and get some rest. Don't worry about the acting, it's like modeling except with lines and actions. But it's a lot like modeling since you have a feeling you have to portray, and you have a product to show off," Hideyoshi dismissed them all, and they all went home.

* * *

The next day, after school, everyone made a commotion when a limo showed up at Seika.

"Who's being picked up by a limo?"

"Who in this school can even _afford_ a limo?!"

"Maybe the limo is for someone else?"

"They parked right in front of our gate..." the guys kept gossiping but looked up when two women and a man approached them

"Do you know where Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi might be?" Masami asked

"U-um look in the student council room," one of the guys replied

"Thank you very much," Usui and Kaori's manager, Sayuri Akane, said

"We should've checked there in the first place," Katsuo said

"Oh yeah, Misaki is the president," Masami said. And with that, they all headed inside towards the student council room, asking directions along the way, and leaving behind confused highschoolers.

When they arrived at the room, Masami slid open the door, and the three stepped inside.

"Misaki? Takumi?" Masami said, on top of the loud noise. All of the members pointed to the fighting couple in the corner.

"TAKUMI USUI, YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU SAID THAT TO M-!" Misaki was cut off when a bulky hand covered her mouth, and only muffled screams were heard. Katsuo threw her over his shoulder and nonchalantly walked out of the room towards the limo, Masami following the two. Akane guided the shocked Usui out of the room and gave apologetic looks to the council and people who came across Katsuo and Misaki.

When they all entered the limo, and the chauffeur started driving, hell broke loose again.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!? TO GET AWAY FROM KEN!? YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME! YOU'RE DEFINITELY NOT ACTING LIKE THE USUI I KNOW! WHERE DID _MY_ USUI GO!? WHERE!? ANSWER ME!" Misaki jumped out of her seat, in attempt to strangle him, but was held back by Ken, who was also in the car. And Usui, who was just sitting there, trying to cover up his guilty face with his normal tranquil one.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD'VE JUST STAYED IN BRITAIN! MAYBE I SHOULD'VE JUST LEFT YOU THERE!" Misaki screamed. Usui sighed, and pressed his lips against her. A chaste kiss as usual, hopefully enough to quiet her down.

Ken, the only one shocked, pulled down the embarrassed and quiet Misaki back down in her seat across from Usui, and next to Ken.

"Don't think I'm an easy girl. I'm only shutting up because the driver will be bothered by the noise back here," Misaki mumbled

* * *

Sitting in the dressing room, Misaki studied the script Hideyoshi gave Ken and her once more, still having second thoughts. The commercial seemed a little silly but Misaki still had a hard time processing it. Even if there weren't many lines, and there were more actions.

"All done!" Haruna said.

To Misaki's disgust, she wore a short, black cocktail dress. It was tight and outlined every single one of her curves, and came down to her mid-thigh. It was strapless and shined like smooth silk. She wore black nylon leggings and tall black Jimmy Choos. Her hair was curled and put into a messy bun.

When she went out of the dressing room, in more balance than usual, due to the training the Maid Latte Manager's nephew, Aoi, made her do.

She saw Ken, who was wearing a black button down and a tie that loosely hung from his neck. Black slacks and oxfords covered his legs. He gave her his arm, and she took it, because the Jimmy Choos started to become tight.

"Okay! We're going to start to film the first scene for Hina and Ken's 'L' Body Lotion commercial!" the director instructed, "The first few shots will be of them individually holding the bottle of lotion introducing the cream. Hina, you first, stand in front of the black sheet,"

Misaki and Ken took turns standing in front of the screen and showing off the lotion in their deep and sexy voices and expressions, as said in the script. After a few takes, and the scene was perfected, they moved onto the main scene,

"Now we are going to do the scene with the bed," the director instructed and the staff started setting up the bed in front of the black screen.

_Bed!? What bed!? Why do they keep on making me do these things! Ugh..._ Misaki looked at Ken, who had a blank expression. She caught a glimpse of Usui who was on his beach set with Kaori, staring at them.

"It says this in the script, but I'm going to tell you how to do it anyways. You both will lie on top of the bed, and kiss and roll around and all that junk, then Ken will caress Hina's skin and say his line," the director instructed

_Junk?_ Misaki took cautious steps toward the bed, as Ken was already resting on top of it.

"Hurry along, we don't have all day, if you do this right the first time, we won't have to do this again," the director said. She carefully lie on top of the sleek, dark purple sheets.

"Action!"

Ken immediately grabbed Misaki's face and pressed his lips onto hers, moving his lips. He moved on top of Misaki and trailed kisses down her neck, using his hand to outline her body.

_Has he done this a lot with women? Because he seems experienced in a bad way...another reason to hate him._

"Okay cut! That was perfect, so we're going to move to Ken's scene," Ken immediately wiped the sides of Misaki's eyes, still careful not to smudge the make up. Misaki sat there shocked, _Why is he always so aggressive, then becomes caring all of a sudden?_

"Action!"

Ken, still on top of Misaki, caressed her leg and said his line about how soft her skin was.

"Cut! That was perfect! We were able to finish this scene in one shot! That's a wrap for this commercial! Good work everybody," the director announced.

Ken rolled off Misaki, and she quickly got off the bed, thanked everyone for their hard work, and ran off to the dressing room. Ken, on the other hand, calmly got off the bed and thanked everyone. His stroll to the dressing room was stopped by an angry blonde.

"Hey, you, I_ told_ you that you were the problem,"

"Even if I were the problem, which I'm not, what do you want me to do about it,"

"Quit your jobs with Misaki, stay away from her, and we all live happily ever after,"

"What's your problem anyways!?"

"You're doing things with my girlfriend that make her cry. I don't _want _you to do that, so it makes me angry. _That's_ my problem,"

"Oh. My. God. You still don't get it. _You're _the one making her cry. Even if you _just _want to get closer to her," Usui flinched

"Who said that I did all this to get closer to her,"

"No one did, I just knew. It's pretty obvious. I don't get how Misaki didn't see it,"

"If you knew all this time, why didn't you help me,"

"It's pretty obvious. I like Misaki,"

"What!?" _Well this is getting interesting. In an annoying, irritating kind of way._

"Why do you think I've been by her side all this time, because I like her body?"

"W-well,"

"I just had the most brilliant idea, as expected of the all-mighty Shinobu Ken," he ran his fingers through his hair then continued, "Tomorrow, when we shoot the third commercial, we should have a contest, to fight for Misaki,"

"Why,"

"Just listen. So, we should have a contest. We can both try the part of Misaki's lover in the commercial, and the director can choose the best one,"

"So, if you get chosen, you get to be with Misaki? What kind of stupid idea is that. I'm already Misaki's boyfriend, and Misaki loves me,"

"No, not to be her boyfriend, to be her modeling partner,"

"Oh...right..."

"Just give me your answer! Are you in or not?"

"Sure whatever,"

* * *

**I think I'm going to end this series after their little competition is over and all their problems are solved. Maybe one or two chapters? I don't know. But anticipate the ending!**

**Sorry for the delay, I had to write this chapter in three hours, but it was pretty smooth the whole way.**

**Thank you for all your support! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Fighting for You

* * *

"Just listen. So, we should have a contest. We can both try the part of Misaki's lover in the commercial, and the director can choose the best one,"

"So, if you get chosen, you get to be with Misaki? What kind of stupid idea is that. I'm already Misaki's boyfriend, and Misaki loves me,"

"No, not to be her boyfriend, to be her modeling partner,"

"Oh...right..."

"Just give me your answer! Are you in or not?"

"Sure whatever,"

* * *

"Yo Prez," Usui said, calmly standing next to Ken. Misaki couldn't believe her eyes. She almost spilled the coffee all over the customer. They're getting along? What is Ken doing at Maid Latte anyways...

"What...you...what?" Misaki stuttered. _Wait, I'm still mad at him. _She "hmphed" at him. Usui smirked.

"Table for two please. And you didn't say _that_ thing. You have to call me Master," Usui pointed out

"Ken there's a single table over there, you can sit there," Misaki said, completely ignoring Usui

"Ayuzawaa," Usui said, putting on his puppy dog face. But Misaki looked away to the best of her ability, and guided Ken to the table.

"I didn't know you worked at these kinds of places," Ken smirked

"Shut up, you don't know anything," Misaki swiftly turned and sauntered over to other customers, still trying to act as if she was oblivious of the perverted stalker following every one of her foot steps.

_Seriously, what does he want!?_

"C-could you write 'I Love You from Misa-chan' on my omrice?" a relatively chubby customer requested

"Anything for Master," Misaki managed to spit out, but clenching her teeth. She grabbed the ketchup and started writing, but a hand grabbed hers.

"Usui, what are you doing," if she clenched her teeth anymore she would have to get implants. He took the bottle out of her hand and drew a detailed troll face on the egg instead.

"You're welcome, from the chef," he said and pushed Misaki away from the customer and into the kitchen.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" Misaki screamed, "HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO ANNOY ME?!"

"What," Usui put on his poker face. MIsaki could feel tears welling up. She turned around.

"Misaki? What's wrong? You're causing a commotion," Satsuki carefully pointed out. The other maids stood behind her, looking at Usui and Misaki with a worried face.

"It's fine. I just...need a moment," Misaki said softly. She turned around with her head low, and walked to the locker room, intentionally bumping Usui with her shoulder.

She sat on a bench and sat there thinking.

_Why is he doing all this? Does he not care about my feelings? Is he getting tired of me? Is he trying to make a fool out of me? _

"Misaki?" she looked up. It was Ken. He walked towards her cautiously and squatted down in front of her.

"Oh, it's you," Misaki looked back down, as her tears started to come back.

He lifted up her face with his hand, and wiped away her tears with his thumb. She sniffled, and he smirked.

_Why is it always you that makes me feel this way. I can't take it when I see you crying like this. _He hugged her and stroked her back

"Just cry, let all your feelings out," he told her

"Why, why is it always you that comes and comforts me. I used to hate you, more than the other guys. And despite this, you always treated me so nicely. Whenever I'm crying because of him, you're always here, when it should be him that's comforting me," she smirked,"It's all his fault, making me into a fool,"

"It'll be okay, Misaki," _Tomorrow, I'll make sure that you won't be in pain anymore. I'll clear this up. And when I win tomorrow, I'll make sure that you'll love me instead of him._

"Prez?" Misaki looked at the entrance from the kitchen. It was Usui. She pushed Ken away from her and quickly wiped up her tears.

Ken sat on the floor, shocked.

_When I finally had my moment, she returned back to him_.

"What're you doing here, Alien, you should be in the kitchen taking orders," Misaki said, with a small laugh, and smoothed out her skirt, "I should get back outside, it's almost the end of my shift. Ken, you should go outside too. I'll take your order in a minute," she walked out of the room.

_I'm sorry, Ayuzawa. This is all I could do to keep you away from Shisoba. I'll be sure to win that petty competition. For you. _

* * *

"I can't believe it..." Misaki said, when she exited the set. She was wearing a flowing, soft, blue dress with black high heels. The dress stopped above her knees and was strapless. Black nylon stockings covered her legs, and her hair was put into a stylish messy bun. She wore a black shirt collar around her neck.

Ken and Usui were wearing the same outfits. A navy blue button down, outlined in blue, not tucked in. Gray slacks, a black and grey fedora, and tall white sneakers finished the outfit.

"Hey, Takumi," Kaori showed up wearing a revealing black cocktail dress and silver seven inch heels. Her long blonde hair was straightened. She exploded when she saw the two wearing the same thing.

"Haha! You guys look like you're brothers and your mommy dresses you two," Kaori bent over, holding her stomach. When she looked up, she saw a couple of blank faces and a happy one.

"Did I miss something?" Kaori asked

"Yes, actually," Ken said

**_FLASHBACK~_**

A few hours before the actual shoot, Misaki, Ken, and Usui were brought over. Misaki, who was utterly confused, just followed along. They all changed.

"Okay, let's start with Ken first," the director suddenly said

"Wait a second!? What's happening!?" Misaki said, as she was pushed to the set. The set was made to look like a club. The concept was that a girl was getting ready for a double date, and she uses the "L" cream. And at the club, the guy compliments her on how soft her skin is, while the other couple didn't use the lotion, and they don't have as much fun as the other.

"We're going to do the club scene first, for you guys's little competition. Do whatever actions you want, just make sure to include the line,"

_Competition?_ Misaki was officially the most confused person on the planet. _  
_

"Okay...ACTION!" the director yelled. The upbeat music started to play. Misaki, not knowing what to do, just started to dance.

"Your skin, is beautiful tonight," Ken said, and wrapped his arm around her waist, and stroked her leg upwards.

"Okay, cut!" the director yelled, "That was good, now Takumi your turn. Hurry up, it's almost time for the actual shoot,"

"Yes," Usui said, nonchalantly, and walked in front of Misaki

"Yo, Prez," he said. She looked away.

"Action!" the music played again.

Misaki started to dance, but was stopped when Usui grabbed Misaki's wrist. He pulled her over to the wall and pushed her up against it. He cupped her face and wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed their lips together for a mere second. He caressed her face and said,

"Your skin is beautiful tonight,"

"Cut!" the director cut off the drama with a single word

Misaki looked into his eyes, but then looked away. At that moment, she realized something...

"That was perfect! But it seems a little dramatic for a commercial...we're going to need to discuss this," the director said

Ken walked over to the set.

"That was something, but didn't you hear the director? He criticized yours and not mine. It's a definite win for me," Ken said

"Who cares,"

"You seemed to care, the way you acted,"

"That wasn't acting,"

"Okay. We have our results," the director announced. Misaki and Ken perked up, but Usui remained staring into space.

"The winner of this...battle...is Ken!"

"Yes! I told you!" Ken screamed in happiness

"What just happened," Misaki said, sitll not knowing what was going on.

"I won, and now I get to remain as your partner, and I beat this guy," Ken said

"What was the point of this then?" Misaki asked

"An act of peace," Ken stated

"Whatever floats your boat," Misaki said, and walked off the set, and Usui followed her.

_**BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME~**_

"Good job, Takumi! Now we can stay together!" Kaori tried to grab Usui's arm, but someone slapped her hand away.

"Hey, get your hands off," Misaki said, with her demon aura surrounding her. Usui looked at her with a shocked look.

"Whatever, man hogger," Kaori said, and walked away.

And they finished the filming, just like that.

* * *

"Hey, Misaki," Ken approached her after they finished with the commercial.

"What's up," Misaki said, occupied with walking in her tall heels

"You still haven't given me your answer,"

"What answer,"

"I love you, will you go out with me?"

"Why should I,"

"Because you like me too," Misaki froze. She started laughing really hard

"Where did you get that idea?" she managed to say

Ken stood there shocked, _she doesn't like me? Even one bit? _"You said that, in the locker room,"

"I meant that you're more like my counselor...like someone to talk to. I still hate you," Misaki said

"What-"

"Sorry, Ken, for the misunderstanding," Misaki said, and walked over to her dressing room.

Ken stood there, broken. That was the day his first real crush, was smashed to pieces.

* * *

"Ayuzawa, we need to talk," Usui said to her, when she came out of the building.

"I can't, I need to go home," Misaki said, walking away. But Usui followed.

"What're you doing, Alien!?" she exclaimed when she looked to her side

"Being a stalker," he said with a straight face

"Fine, we can walk home together," she murmured

"You're so sly, Ayuzawa," he patted her head, and she walked closer to him. He smirked, and pulled her closer by her waist.

_Wait, I'm mad at him, remember?_

She pushed him away and ran.

"Ayuzawa!" he ran after her, but she had already entered the subway train.

* * *

Minutes after Misaki had gone home, she heard the doorbell ring. She opened it, to reveal a perverted alien.

"H-how..." Misaki said

"Is your family home?" he asked

"No...Suzuna is-" swiftly, Usui went inside and closed the door.

"Hey! You can't just enter someone else's hou-," He pushed her against the wall, with on of his hands next to her head.

"What're you doing, Pervert," Misaki looked away, but Usui held her face, and made her look at him. Despite that, she still looked away.

"Ayuzawa, tell me why you're avoiding me," Usui said. Misaki could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"I-I'm not avoiding you," _Damn, why did I stutter_

"You're avoiding me right now,"

"No I'm not, I'm right in front of you,"

"Tell me, Misaki," Misaki looked at him, shocked. He called her by her first name.

"W-why do I have to tell you-" Usui cut her off with a sweet kiss. She didn't want to admit how much she missed his lips.

"Fine, if I have to," Misaki murmured, and took a big breath.

"You're always with Kaori, and avoiding me. You never help me when I'm in danger, or when I'm feeling sad, it's always Ken that chips in!" tears started to well up in Misaki's eyes.

"You spend more time with that bitch than me, and I feel like you don't even care about me anymore,"

"Ayuzawa-"

"I felt like you were getting tired of me. Maybe you were like other guys, like my father. I felt like you abandoned me for a prettier girl,"

"Why would I ever-" Misaki buried her face in his chest, and pounded her fists on his chest.

"You made a fool out of me," Misaki said, softly. Usui stood there shocked. But he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Why would I ever have those kinds of intentions," Usui said

"Well..." he lifted her face up and wiped away her tears

"I love you, Misaki,"

"No you don't, why would you do something like that if you loved me,"

"I did it for you, so we could be together,"

"But we're already together!"

"I knew that if you took on modeling, we wouldn't be able to see each other as much. I did it for us,"

"But-"

"I love you Misaki, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Prove it," Misaki challenged. Usui smirked. He took her lips in once more.

"I still don't believe you," He kissed her longer, with more passion.

"Still don't," she said in between breaths, and he kissed her harder

"You don't love me," she said, and he kissed her deeply. Feeling content, she kissed back.

When Usui tried to pull the trick again, of pulling her shirt up, is when Misaki broke away.

"You-" Misaki said, with a red face

"You're pretty eager today, Prez," Usui said, smirking. He was rewarded with a playful slap

"Only because of-" she was cut off when Usui pulled her into a warm hug.

"I'm back, Misaki," Usui said

"Welcome back, Takumi,"

* * *

**Ohoho, she called him by his first name. I feel content with this chapter. I'm going to have one more chapter, an epilogue, so stay tuned for that!**

**" if she clenched her teeth anymore she would have to get implants." Haha**

**I'm probably going to do another TakuxMisa series...I had an idea but I lost it *shrugs***

**Sorry if this one was a little confusing...it'll probably clear up in the next chapter**

**Thank you for all those ideas and reviews! **

**Thank you so much for reading! Anticipate the next chapter...**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter isn't really a story, just a description (that has no point) of what happened after Usui and Misaki made up. Feel free to skip this chapter.**

Chapter nine: Epilogue (Extra)

* * *

_"I'm back, Misaki," Usui said_

_"Welcome back, Takumi,"_

* * *

After Misaki and Usui made up, their days began to get back on their normal track. Except for the part where Misaki and Usui continued to model.

Later on, Kaori, Usui's partner, was accused of forging documents. It was found out that she forged her ID card and modeling registration form, to say that her name was Kaede Kaori, when her real name was actually Osamu Rin. She also claimed that her real age was 17, which is in the standard for models in her company, when her real age actually was found out to be 28. Somehow, this got out to the media, and scandals started. One of the scandals included that she planned to steal the boyfriend of the world famous model, Hina. All these were bad for the company's name. After much thinking, Kaori, or Rin, was fired from the company and put on probation.

After the Kaori scandal, Usui and Ken joined Misaki's company, also known as Hideyoshi Modeling Agency. They happily formed a modeling threesome, therefore participating in countless jobs together. As for Ken and Usui, as they began doing jobs together, they slowly began to recognize each other and began to work together harmoniously. They began to drink together, talk, and even met Misaki's mother together. Much to Misaki's surprise, they became best friends.

In an interview, it was disclosed that Misaki's, or Hina's, boyfriend was actually part of the group. It wasn't revealed who, out of the two, was Misaki's boyfriend to get more media attention.

This was proven to be an exceptional method, for the Hina-Boyfriend scandal was all over the news. Every where and all the time, reporters desperately tried to figure out the mystery. After the threesome (**also referred to as HiTaKen...because I want it to be that way**) were deemed world famous, the company revealed who was the boyfriend of Misaki, who of course is Usui Takumi.

This scandal now was found out to be a mistake, because netizens began hating on Ken for doing things with Hina when she had a boyfriend. This also ended in Ken being fired. But despite this, Ken happily began to start working towards his real dream of becoming a lingerie designer and shop owner. Soon, he opened his shop and changed his name. His shop named Mina (which he got out of Misaki's name and stage name), and people now call him Arata Ren, Also, and much to Usui's disgust, he began to design lingerie for Misaki, who he still hadn't gotten over.

Despite not liking the idea of his best friend designing underwear for his girlfriend, Usui and Misaki visit Ken's shop often. They are also the only ones that are allowed to call him his real name, not Arata Ren.

As for Misaki and Usui, because of Ken's absence, they began to model together for everything, and soon they became a package. They would only accept jobs if both of them were there.

After a couple of years, Misaki finally reached the point where her family's debt was paid and was able to live happily. From there on, her income was used for her and Suzuna's school fees, her mom's medicine and hospital bills, and other well-beings.

Since their modeling job didn't really affect school time, Misaki and Usui attended the University of Tokyo together and majored in Fashion modeling and Business. They even moved in together. Misaki called it "convenient" but Usui said otherwise.

Despite paying off the debt, Misaki continued to model, with Usui always alongside her, because she finally knew what she wanted to do. Not becoming a lawyer, or a doctor. She wanted to continue being a model. And that was it.

* * *

**THE END! I wrote it how I wanted it to be haha. IT'S A FANFIC. ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN. MAYBE.**

**Sorry about the weird plot and confusion. And grammatical mistakes.**

**Thank you all for supporting me this long! I appreciate it. Sincerely.**

**I decided to make my next fanfic a collection of drabbles. It might go on forever. Hopefully not. **

**Thank you so much for reading until the end! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL**

**- Linyang (No my real name isn't anywhere close to Lin Yang. And no I didn't get it from Yin Yang and changed the first letter. Seriously)**

**And because I love you so much, I will give you a very long extra! I don't know what this is called...a dialogue? Among HiTaKen ****(Ha ha I found I use for this name) **and I ... and maybe other people I don't know

* * *

**Misaki: A model!? Seriously? When would I ever want to model**

**Moi: T-that's the point. It's a fan fiction.**

**Usui: I like the idea of shopping for sexy underwear for my Misa-chan**

**Misaki: I told you not to call me that**

**Ken: Why a lingerie shop**

**Moi: Wait. If you only exist in the fan fiction, why would you be talking to us**

**Ken: Wait wh- /poof**

**Misaki: Was that the player dude that fell in love with me?**

**Moi: Yeah. I kind of made him a mix of Tora and Hinata**

**Usui: Hmmm...**

**Misaki: /blush**

**Moi: What, what's wrong**

**Misaki: /demon aura ****What's with all these sexy scenes with me in them**

**Moi: I figured that you would like that**

**Misaki: WHO SAID THAT**

**Usui: Me!**

**Ken's spirit: Me!**

**Tora: ME! I want to be in one...**

**Hinata: W-what m-me too**

**Moi: What the...this isn't a Maid - Sama gathering**

**Satsuki: /MOE MISAKI!**

**Misaki: M-manager, we're drowning in moe flowers**

**Satsuki: MOE!**

**Moi: /Joins in the moe MOE!**

**Misaki: /drowning in moe flowers, reaching out her hand**

**Usui: / saves Misaki, holding her like a princess standing on top of the flowers**

**Satsuki and Moi: TRIPLE MOE!**

**Misaki: Stop it Usui! We're going to drown again**

**Usui: I will punish you for not saying Takumi**

_**In Satsuki and Moi's mind:**_

_**Misaki: No! Ah! Don't do that! Ah Takumi!**_

_**Usui: Misaki...**_

**Back**

**Everyone: /drowning in moe flowers**

**Misaki: What are you two thinking abo-**

**/Screen fills up with flowers so the scene can't be seen anymore**

**THIS IS THE END! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **


End file.
